Our Love
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Cloud has been kidnapped by Hojo, can Genesis and Sephiroth rescue him in time? S/C/G
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I just enjoy writing about the characters. Thanks to Unara Akoni for Beta-ing this. _

* * *

><p>The dim lights of the lab barely illuminated the greasy-haired man hunched over an operating table, nearly salivating at his specimen. A shock of spiky yellow hair, somehow not flattened despite being drenched in mako, was just barely visible. A young man, naked and far too pale to be considered healthy, was restrained on the table. The perverted scientist had already documented the scene extensively; the photos were now tucked away, to be studied at a later date. They would also eventually be passed on to his client. His research wasn't the only reason he was funded.<p>

Despite being unconscious, the boy's eye moved restlessly below his eyelids, accompanying the whimpers and groans that were getting worse as Hojo took samples. Cloud Strife had been on the way to his lovers' apartment when he felt a tiny pinch in the back of his arm and suddenly he was stumbling worse than the time he had allowed Reno and Zack to take him out for drinks. His last sight was a once-white lab coat.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Sephiroth was getting worried. Dinner had been ready nearly fifteen minutes ago and Cloud still had not shown up. That was completely out of character for the small blonde. He was normally very punctual. If he were going to be even a minute late, both Sephiroth and Genesis would receive a frantic message with multiple apologies. Neither of them was sure how he managed to type so much so quickly, but had just put it up to one of his little quirks.

Genesis Rhapsodos emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp from his shower, to Sephiroth pacing. For the Silver General, this was tantamount to him panicking, including, but not limited to: crying, shaking, and curling up in the fetal position. Genesis immediately noticed the absence of their younger lover and nearly lunged for his PHS. The lack of messages was frightening. Both men exchanged a look, grabbed their swords, and began to track down their little chocobo.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Cloud was trapped in his foggy mind, completely unable to move. He couldn't even open his eyes. The terrifying sensation of needles in the crooks of both elbows and the metallic scent of mako on his hair and skin allowed him to guess where he was. The fear of the unknown had nearly overwhelmed him at first. He began to struggle until a new prick sent him back into near unconsciousness.

The only reason he didn't panic more was his absolute faith in his lovers. He clung to his sanity, knowing Genesis and Sephiroth were likely sprinting to his aid right now. For once, he was thanking his obsession with being on time. They would have noticed immediately that he wasn't all right. Now, he only had to wait for them. He just wished they would hurry.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Both the General and Commander were beyond furious. A seemingly inconspicuous piece of trash had turned out to be one of Hojo's signature tranquilizer darts, not far from Cloud's dorm. Both men were forced to endure regular visits to the laboratory, but had been adamant that Cloud would never have to deal with it. Obviously Hojo had gone behind their backs and kidnapped the young cadet. Their expressions promised an extremely slow and painful death for Shin-Ra's resident madman.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

The drugs in his system had finally worn off again. When he opened his eyes, Hojo's frightening visage loomed over him, grinning maniacally.

"You are nearly ready to be enhanced, just a few more tests. Yes, soon. . ." The hoarse voice continued to mumble as it searched for something. He came back bearing a large syringe, filled with glowing green mako. Cloud's eyes grew impossibly wide, and he prepared to scream when a red-gloved hand covered his mouth at the same time a flash of silver shone behind Hojo.

The gleaming blade of Masamune projected from the scientist's chest while Rapier's tip embedded itself in his jugular. A strangled moan escaped his lips as he was forced carefully to his knees. He knew his death would not be swift unless the blades were removed. As it was, he would slowly bleed out, suffering every moment.

Giving his blade to Sephiroth, Genesis quickly turned his attention to releasing Cloud and covering him with his red duster. Gathering him in his arms, he turned to survey the scene. Hojo had come much to close for their comfort. To prevent Cloud from suffering anymore trauma, the Red Commander whisked him off to their apartment, whispering comforting words and knowing Sephiroth would handle the cleanup.

No longer worried about their younger lover, Sephiroth focused completely on the pathetic creature kneeling amidst the blood and mako. He grasped the blades and slowly twisted them in place, drawing out his excruciating death. As Hojo's eyes finally began to dim, the last thing he would hear would be the complete hatred in his son's voice. "Never touch our love."

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Cloud woke up in a familiar bed, nestled between both the men he loved. He had never felt safer. His face was buried in Sepiroth's chest, while Genesis had an arm draped over him protectively. The silver-haired man was gently petting his little chocobo, occasionally leaning down to place a light kiss on his head. Once he noticed the cadet was awake, a strong hand guided Cloud's mouth own to bring him into a passionate kiss.

As they became lost in their own little piece of heaven, Genesis awoke. While he was notoriously grumpy most mornings, he made an exception for this occasion. They were all together, safe as could be. Sephiroth had hidden the evidence, and after all, who would dare to question the Hero of Wutai? They were safe, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Once Cloud was asleep for the night again, Sephiroth brought up the records he had discovered in Hojo's lab to Genesis. They included the naked picture of Cloud, as well as where they had been distributed. The President's name was bold across the top. They finally knew why Hojo had never been arrested for his experiments. Genesis saw red and prepared to immediately murder the man. A hand on his arm caused him to pause and look questioningly at his lover.

"Not now, we don't want Cloud to wake alone, and this needs planning. Assassination requires forethought, not just rushing off in a fit of rage." Sephiroth's logical statement was the only thing that stopped the Crimson Warrior from avenging his younger lover immediately.

"Very well, but he is mine to kill." Those blue eyes shone with a burning hatred that could only be extinguished with the President of Shin-Ra's death.

In his sleep, Cloud gave a little unconscious shiver.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this when I was in a rather bad mood, but still wanted a little bit of fluff. This is the result. If I get some feedback, I will probably post a second chapter for this. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is welcome. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I just enjoy writing about it. _

_I know I will be hated for this chapter. This did not end up being the end as I had originally planned. The story ran away with with me and I still need to write at least one more chapter. Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta-ing this!_

* * *

><p>The President of Shin-Ra Electric Company rarely left his office. Even the Turks, his loyal bodyguards, hardly saw him. He enjoyed his privacy and took full advantage of it. A collection of photos was spread over his desk and he was staring avidly at them. Had anyone been there, they would have seen the pictures were of a young man, more a teenager than anything else, spread naked on an operating table. His spiky blonde hair seemed to be drenched in something, but a single spike still stood stubbornly in the air.<p>

The President's lewd grin was positively disturbing. He began to pleasure himself to the photos, moaning loudly. His secretary was unfortunately accustomed to this, but was desperately wishing she could transfer to anywhere but there. For what seemed an extremely long time, she was forced to endure this assault on her sensibilities until Tseng, the leader of the Turks, came to request an audience with the President. He was completely aware of what was happening in the office, but this was urgent.

Tseng knocked rather loudly on the office door, deciding to spare the secretary the humiliation of being yelled at by the pervert they all worked for.

"Get the hell out of here, can't you tell I'm busy?" yelled the man breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is urgent," sighed the Turk.

The President snorted and replied, "It can't be that bad. Come back in an hour." The moans continued behind the door, completely unashamed. Finally losing his patience, Tseng bellowed, "Hojo is dead!"

Complete silence followed this outburst. The sounds of a desk being cleared and pants buttoned were followed by a gruff, "Come in."

Tseng slid into the room, staying next to the door and trying to ignore the obvious signs of masturbation as much as he could. He preferred to keep his distance from the man he protected. No need to tempt himself anymore than he already was to assassinate the creep.

"As I was saying, Dr. Hojo's body was found in his lab. It appears that one of his specimens got loose and mauled him. Investigations are still underway. If someone is behind this, it is possible you may be in danger as well. You are his primary funding."

Tseng's monotone voice clearly implied he didn't care that a man had been murdered, but he knew there would be hell to pay if the President wasn't informed immediately. He always seemed to know what Hojo was up to, even if it was just the basics.

"Alright, you told me, now get out of here," snarled the President.

Tseng bowed slightly and left, eager to get out of there. He had lied about the cause of Hojo's death. Two distinct sword wounds had been visible, but the Turk had hated Hojo for so long that he was willing to cover for his murderers. Besides, Angeal would never forgive him if his two best friends were put under suspicion.

The President just sat and stared at his desk for long moments in complete disbelief. While he had personally hated the man, Hojo had been supplying him with his pornography for years. He was angry enough that he decided to call in his top SOLDIERs to help the Turks with this monster; they did have their uses.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

It had been a few days since Genesis and Sephiroth had rescued Cloud, and the poor boy was still recovering from the ordeal. The tranquilizers and mako had not been kind to his system, and neither First was inclined to let him out of their sight anyway. They had actually been alternating going into the office, leaving one of them with the cadet at all times.

Cloud was reassured by their care and was not looking forward to returning to training. He knew he had to though if he wanted to become a SOLDIER like them. The chance to become more equal was something he couldn't give up. He was happy right now though, since his lovers were just as reluctant to let him return to the barracks, as he was to go. This was the most time they had been able to spend together during their entire relationship, even though they were hardly a secret.

Unbeknownst to him, another reason they wanted him there was that they wanted to take care of the President before he was left alone. Since their discovery in Hojo's lab, their anger had been simmering just below the surface, although they hid it well. The only others in on the plan were Angeal and Zack. Angeal himself was a part of the plan and he could never keep a secret from his puppy. It hadn't taken long to strategize, since they were concerned that Cloud would be in danger if they were under suspicion.

They would do their best to leave no evidence, but it was not guaranteed, not by a long shot. If either Sephiroth or Genesis were implicated, Cloud would automatically be suspected, not matter how clueless he would be. He needed to remain protected until everything was complete. His relationship with the two Firsts was hardly a secret. It had started out quietly, none of them wanted Cloud to be treated differently if it was discovered he was with the older men. That had changed when a Third class had set his sights on the small Cadet.

_The man had been flirting with Cloud for several weeks now. Everyday, he would attempt to sit with him at lunch, ignoring the glares from Zack. He was getting obnoxious, especially on the days when Zack was on missions and couldn't be there to protect the younger man. Cloud was annoyed, but he was able to deal with the Third by remembering his evenings with his lovers. He wished they were there, but the Firsts generally ate in a different cafeteria. Besides, it would hardly be a secret if they ate with Cloud everyday. They were possessive, but they knew how to keep a secret. _

_The change came when the Third trapped Cloud in a seemingly abandoned hallway near the VR room in order to confess his love and try to kiss him. The blonde cadet shrank into the wall and tried to wriggle his way out the arms of the other man. He tried to kick him, but the mako of even a Third class was strong enough that it was nothing. He screamed but no one had heard him. When Cloud was on the floor and still trapped, he resigned himself to having to endure this since no one seemed to be around._

_Sephiroth materialized seemingly out nowhere just as the Third leaned in for his prize. The man went flying across the hall as if he weighed nothing. He hit with a sickening thud, but was not knocked unconscious. While Sephiroth loomed over him, Genesis plucked Cloud off the ground and held him close. He kissed him passionately, driving away any lingering fear easily. _

_Sephiroth glared down at the cowering Third then confidently made his way over and claimed Cloud's lips in his own show of possessiveness. The three ignored the battered SOLDIER and made their way back to their apartment. The man had slunk back to his quarters and begun the rumours. The security camera footage and confirmed the stories and their relationship was out. _

Cloud was finally nodding off for the night. They had settled on simply cuddling for the night, seeing as the cadet was still not fully recovered. For the moment, Cloud was satisfied. He just wanted to stay in his lovers' arms, protected and loved. As his breathing steadied, Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged a look. It was time.

Genesis eased out of their bed and redressed in his uniform as quietly as possible. Sephiroth would stay with their little chocobo, both the reassure the young man and to ensure he was protected if the attempt either failed or he was caught. Neither of the Firsts was concerned for the other. They would leave Shin-Ra is necessary, taking not only Cloud but Angeal and Zack as well.

Those two had once been with Sephiroth and Genesis but had eventually decided they would rather be more exclusive. All were still on amiable terms and closer than most blood relatives. Zack would be up tonight, keeping an eye on the First class floor where the more vulnerable ones remained. Angeal would be backup for Genesis, ensuring he would have some uninterrupted and unrecorded time with the President.

A little known fact around Shin-Ra was Angeal's connection to Tseng. The Turk was very much a loner, but even he needed occasional companionship. Before Zack had joined the SOLDIER program, Angeal and Tseng had been together in a casual way. The First classes hadn't been exclusive yet, so they two had grown close. Even now, the two were always prepared to help each other at a moment's notice. It also helped that Tseng hated the President.

The security cameras had been mysteriously turned off. A majestic warrior strode confidently down the hall, crimson sword drawn. It was a widely known "secret" that the President stayed late in his office to enjoy his photos and videos rather than his wife.

Genesis hesitated briefly, disgusted by the moans barely muffled by the door. He had no problems with sexual activity, but that man was a pedophile. He would have stayed out of the situation, but once Cloud had become a victim, knowingly or not, the gloves were off. Both Genesis and Sephiroth were fiercely protective of their newer lover and would have easily died for him. This would be much easier.

* * *

><p><em>I also apologize for the cliffhanger. My muse told me to stop and type this up before I continued the story, so I did. Hopefully I will have a chance to update soon, but life is converging in such a way that I haven't really had time to write. I hope you enjoyed this. ~Amaya<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it will hopefully make up for the cliffhanger from the last chapter. _

* * *

><p>The President was in the throes of orgasmic bliss when his door was forced open nearly to the point of being thrown off its hinges. Like an avenging angel, Genesis bore down on the man with Rapier pointed at his throat. His blue eyes were glowing intensely, the mako reacting to his anger.<p>

The President paled but still managed a somewhat confident sneer. "What are you doing here, Rhapsodos? I hardly think my Turks would have allowed you to simply stroll in here."

That was exactly what had happened, but he didn't need to know that. "I defeated them, of course. Did you really think they were a match for me?" Genesis lied smoothly. If things went wrong and the President survived, the Turks didn't need to be blamed. Angeal would never forgive him.

The President blinked but still tried to maintain his façade. "Is there a particular reason you decided to assassinate me or is it just out of boredom?"

"You may not be aware, but that cadet whose picture you've been enjoying is mine. I don't share." The statement began calmly, but his voice was like ice by the end.

"Really? I had heard you were involved with the General but I guess I was mistaken. I suppose I will have to get some pictures of him instead. He is a rather good-looking man, for an experiment."

At these words, Genesis's temper spiked but he still smirked at the man. "They are both mine and you will never look at them again. Well, I suppose I should begin, I was only guaranteed a short time here. What to do, what to do?" He sounded like a child deciding what to play rather than the hardened warrior that stood prepared to pass justice.

The President paled and attempted to put his pants back on but was stopped by a vicious glare. He sat up straighter in his chair as he realized that the Turks really weren't coming. This was all Hojo's fault for leaving a paper trail. Too bad he was already dead or his execution would have been assured. Fear trickled through his veins at the hopelessness of his situation.

Genesis had been contemplating the best torture for the man who had dared to look at Cloud like this. Sephiroth had had several suggestions as well. The ways were varied and painful, but they had to keep it short since Genesis would not have much time. The first piece of torture had been obvious though.

"Lay down on the floor. No, you will not need your pants. As disgusting as seeing that thing is, it won't be for long. I don't believe you will be needing it anymore."

At this, the President panicked and tried to escape. He prized his manhood and would do anything to keep it. He was laughably slow though, especially for a mako-enhanced SOLDIER. In no time, the man was on the ground. Genesis brought out a rusty kitchen knife and began to castrate the wretch. He had chosen to use the knife instead of Rapier because he did not want to sully his magnificent blade by having it touch the man. His scream echoed around the office and nearly shattered the Crimson Warrior's eardrum, but it was very satisfying.

The man lay in agony for several minutes before a Cure materia was used on him. It wouldn't do for him to bleed out before the torture was done. The brief absence of pain made the next cuts all the more excruciating.

Another knife, this one just sharp enough to pierce skin and muscle, was being used on strategic spots to maximize the pain. The dull blade tugged at the edges of the skin. The blood was pooling around the man again but this time a fire materia was used to cauterize the wounds. The piercing screams were down to whimpers as the man's throat became too dry and his strength waned.

Genesis was smirking coldly as he exacted their revenge for Cloud's suffering. Unbeknownst to the President, this was all being recorded. Since Sephiroth wasn't able to be there, Genesis was going to show him the entire thing. The evidence would then be destroyed.

He realized he was nearly out of time. The security cameras could only be off for so long before it became suspicious. A final serrated knife appeared in his hand as if by magic. He used the Cure just enough to bring the man back to consciousness. He forced the President into a sitting position so he could whisper a single sentence to him before gliding the knife across his jugular.

"Never touch what is mine."

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, this is not the end. I will be posting at least one more chapterepilogue, but I am not sure how it will go. If you have any suggestions they are welcome. Please review! ~Amaya_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Final Fantasy VVII, I just enjoy writing about the characters._ _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert, or favorited it. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Cloud was awoken from his sleep by the absence of warmth. Neither of his lovers was in bed with him. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was much too early for any of them to be awake. He heard the murmur of both Genesis and Sephiroth's voice as well as those of Angeal, Zack, and Tseng. Why were they in Seph's apartment at 2:45 in the morning?<p>

The small blonde padded out quietly, hoping to be able to eavesdrop, but it was not to be. All the SOLDIERs caught the slight squeak of the mattress as he slowly climbed out of the bed. The Turk tensed along with them until Cloud inched his way to the doorway. He flushed as he saw all of them staring at him.

"I'm sorry, love, we didn't mean to wake you," said Genesis soothingly.

Cloud didn't look reassured. "Why is everyone here right now? Did something happen?" asked the cadet nervously. The other five exchanged glances, silently wondering how much they should tell him.

Zack decided Cloud deserved to know about the President's death before it was announced in their classes. After all, he was rather involved even if he didn't realize it. "Well, Spike, the President is dead. All the security cameras were off so there is no proof of what happened. Tseng already had the Turks take care of the body."

"But why are you guys here now?"

"This is strictly classified, Cloud, but between us, we know how and by whom the President was killed, said Angeal quietly, looking over at the Crimson Warrior.

Genesis looked around unashamed, "I killed him, Cloud. He was supporting Hojo's experiments, including the one you were used in. He deserved to die. He is not allowed to harm my lover." The general consensus was that he didn't need to be informed of the pictures. It would be too traumatic.

"Thank you all for protecting me," began Cloud. He knew that the rest of them had to have helped to pull this off. If Sephiroth and Genesis trusted them, so would he.

Zack cut him off before he could continue, "Don't worry about it, Spike, we're all your friends here."

Cloud's eyes began to well up with tears so Sephiroth decided everything else could wait until morning. They were all exhausted and would definitely need as much rest as possible for tomorrow. The silver and red haired men picked up their little chocobo and carried him to the bedroom. They kept ahold of him as they drifted into a contented sleep. It would be their last peace for quite a while.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

They were rudely awakened by Rufus Shinra himself. He didn't appear particularly sad about his father's death, but more angry and fearful. He had never loved or even respected his father, but he didn't want to meet the same fate as the first President of the company. He had decided to personally inform the General that he would need his support in addition to the Turks. He hadn't expected to find Commander Rhapsodos and an unknown blonde in his bed with him.

He had heard the rumours of the General's relationship, but had been somewhat skeptical. The man hadn't seemed like the type to be in a steady relationship, especially with a small cadet and the fiery Red Commander, but here was the proof. Reno and Tseng had both told him but he didn't believe until he had the first hand evidence. This was much more awkward than he would have liked.

Genesis opened his eyes quickly and checked to see if Cloud had been woken up as well. Seeing the bright blue sliding open he turned with Sephiroth as they both leveled a glare at the intruder for invading their bedroom.

"What are you doing here, Vice President?" intoned Sephiroth coldly, "as you can see, we were asleep and I am not due in the office for another two hours."

Rufus simply scowled at the Silver General, too wound up to be intimidated at the moment. "I was informed twenty minutes ago that my father was found dead in his office. It was an assassination and all the cameras were disabled for the time of death."

"And you felt it necessary to storm into my apartment to tell me this?"

"I need the SOLDIERs to assist the Turks in this investigation. We are obviously dealing with a mastermind if he was able to infiltrate the top floors of Shin-Ra." Rufus should have informed Lazard first, but he hated his half-brother with a passion.

Sephiroth sighed. He did not want to leave Cloud but it would be better if he dealt with the investigation instead of Genesis.

"I will come to your office in twenty minutes. Now, if you will kindly give me some privacy so I can get dressed, that would be appreciated."

Rufus didn't appreciate the tone, but he knew better than to argue with the Demon of Wutai. He trusted none of the SOLDIERs, but Sephiroth and Genesis made him particularly wary. However, if the General were not involved in this investigation, it would be a PR nightmare. He left the apartment, making sure Elena was still nearby.

Sephiroth dressed and prepared to leave. Before going to the door, he leaned over to kiss Cloud's forehead then lips and squeezed him gently to show his love. "Love you, little chocobo."

"Don't worry, Seph, I will stay with Cloud today. You worry about misleading the investigation."

The silver-haired man leaned down to kiss Genesis as well. "I know you'll take care of him. You just be careful as well. Stay here until I come back."

Cloud watched unhappily as Sephiroth left, a black leather blur. He wanted both his lovers safe with him, not dealing with a dangerous investigation. He was so lost in thought that he flinched when Genesis placed a hand on his blonde spikes.

The Red Commander gave his lover a mournful look. "I'm sorry if you're scared of me now. I would never hurt you, I promise." Cloud immediately threw his arms around his redheaded lover. "I could never be afraid of you. You did what you had to do to keep me safe. I love you."

Genesis looked into his eyes and saw only love, no fear or anger. Cloud was so forgiving; it never failed to make him realize how lucky he and Sephiroth really were. The cadet leaned in to give Genesis a chaste kiss, but the moment their lips touched it became much more. Luckily, the small blonde was recovered enough to handle sex again. Afterward, they lay together in the bed, Genesis holding Cloud close as they took comfort in each other's presence while waiting for their silver haired lover.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Lazard, Tseng, and Reno met Sephiroth at his office. The director of SOLDIER was looking stressed, but also the tiniest bit smug. It was no secret he had despised his father as much as Rufus did. Tseng maintained his cool composure; his expression revealed nothing. Reno was surprisingly quiet.

"I already know what happened, so let's get this done as soon as possible. I am still on vacation time, but I had planned to stop by office this morning. I have a cadet to take care of as well," said Sephiroth impatiently. It was unusual for the Silver General to show even that much emotion, clearly something was up.

Lazard knew he needed to placate the man if they wanted his help. The blonde man may have been the director of SOLDIER, but his control only extended so far, especially with the three original Firsts. The Demon of Wutai had received the moniker for a reason.

"I will try to make this as quick as possible, General, but it is an investigation. The Turks have done their work, but I believe an outside eye would be useful."

Tseng and Sephiroth exchanged glances as Lazard strode toward the President's office. The very people performing the investigation had cleared all evidence hours ago. The Turk's loyalty to each other was unwavering. Tseng and Reno were together, and their partners would never rat each other out.

Tseng himself had reported the President's assassination. While it might cause a slight to the Turk's reputation that they had failed as bodyguards, a good relationship with the SOLDIER program was essential. Shin-Ra Electric Company was a battlefield; it was best to know who your allies were.

* * *

><p><em>This story has just run away with me. It will be continuing for a while. I am not really sure where it will end. If you have any suggestions for chapters feel free to let me know. Please review! Thanks ~Amaya<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about it. _

_Sorry this took so long to get out. Life has ganged up on me in the terms of school work, sorority stuff, and mild writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. Thanks to Unara Akoni for beta-ing this!_

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Shin-Ra. Sephiroth had been forced to examine the sight of the President's death more times than he felt was necessary. New evidence wasn't just going to jump out at him. A single long look to savor the fact that that pervert was gone and he was content. While he knew they had hidden the evidence very well, a nagging instinct kept him from being able to relax.<p>

As soon as he was dismissed, a silver blur shot through the halls back to his apartment. The silence was deafening as he burst into the empty living room. Heart pounding wildly, something that didn't even happen in battle; he hurried to the bedroom. People around Shin-Ra had been known to disappear without a trace and he only relaxed upon seeing his lovers asleep, Cloud clutched to Genesis's chest.

He watched them quietly for a few minutes, reveling in the fact that they were safe. After easing off his clothes quietly, the General eased into their bed, trying not to disturb them. Genesis's blue eyes popped open at the shifting mattress and he unconsciously pulled Cloud closer before realizing it was only Sephiroth.

"Did I really not hear you come in?" said the redhead quietly, doing his best not to wake their younger lover.

Sephiroth smiled slightly, "You've had a hard day, worrying and whatnot. You have an excuse, but now you can relax. The higher-ups don't suspect a thing. Tseng did his job well."

"Good, I would hate to cause trouble for him. Angeal would kill me . . . or frown at me. I'm not sure what is worse." The Crimson Warrior kept his voice light, but his eyes betrayed his anxiety. He was still uncertain that things would remain peaceful. This was the calm before the storm.

Noticing the redhead's tension, the silver-haired man leaned over to peck his lips. Just before their lips touched, Sephiroth's chin collided with Cloud's forehead. The poor boy had just woken up and lifted his head to look around before the force of the blow sent him back down to the pillow.

The shocked look on the cadet's face was so adorable that both First Classes chuckled quietly before simultaneously leaning into the blonde spikes and sighing softly. Cloud sensed that both men were still tense and his first instinct was to draw them closer protectively, even though he was the weakest of the trio. They beat him to it.

Both officers began to place sensual kisses on their chocobo, who was losing all sense of time and place. He was able to caress the bulge in Sephiroth's boxers until a carefully placed tongue forced a moan through his teeth. Genesis nibbled on the blonde's ear as his hands stroked Sephiroth's cock. The General had most of his attention on the small blonde but his hips bucked automatically into the commander's hand.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth was the most vocal of the three, all his carefully held control dissipated in the presence of his lovers. Genesis liked to tease, but he never took it too far. Cloud had a slight masochistic streak that satisfied the other two, who liked to claim the young man with very visible marks. It was an unusual group, but they made it work.

Later, when their passion was finally exhausted for the night, they lay together pile. Cloud was wrapped in long, silver hair as a hand stroked his hip languidly. He couldn't have been happier as he lay with the men he loved.

"I love you," he whispered as he fell asleep.

"We don't deserve someone as innocent and beautiful as him," said Genesis in a nearly inaudible voice.

Smiling as he only did for his lovers, Sephiroth looked directly at Genesis. "You do, but not me. You're both too good for me."

The smaller First cupped a hand the silver man's cheek. "Nothing is too good for you."

They lay like that until sleep took them, a slight smile on their faces. The next morning, they all had to return to their regular duties, even Cloud. He was only granted a week of medical leave, which was actually quite generous for Shin-Ra. However, even the General's influence could only go so far.

Sephiroth was diligently filling out paperwork when rapid footsteps echoed down the hall. His office door was thrown open with so much force one of the hinges snapped. A disheveled Zack Fair stood panting in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this, Zackary?"

"Genesis was just arrested."

* * *

><p><em>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and if you have any ideas they are welcome. Thanks ~Amaya<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

_Sorry this took so long to update, college has been crazy. This is un-beta'd so feel free to tell me about spelling or grammatical mistakes._

* * *

><p>It was on a rare break for the cadets that the whispers began. Normally, Cloud ignored this meaningless gossip, but today was different. Everyone kept glancing at him. He originally chalked it up to the fact he hadn't been in training for a week, but a bad feeling began to wash over him. There were no jealous or suspicious looks, as he would have thought. Instead, they appeared to be waiting for the blonde's reaction to whatever they were saying. He didn't want to give them the pleasure of asking about it, so he set off in search of Zack. The black-haired man always seemed to know what was happening in Shin-Ra.<p>

As he hit the SOLDIER hall, he immediately noticed an odd hush. The silence was unusual, as this area nearly always had something going on. Zack's voice cut through the quiet all of a sudden, although a door muffled it. All Cloud could make out was " . . . arrested." He quietly inched his way to the door where he also heard Sephiroth's voice. He had been so intent on his eavesdropping he didn't notice this was Sephiroth's office. Unfortunately, without enhanced hearing, the cadet couldn't make sense of the conversation.

Since he was concentrating so deeply, he failed to notice Angeal approaching him until a large hand landed on his shoulder. The other hand came up to muffle his surprised squeak as he was led to the First's office.

"How much did you hear?" Angeal asked with an unreadable expression as soon as the door clicked shut.

Cloud had the grace to look guilty and didn't bother to lie. "Just that someone was arrested."

The black-haired commander nodded gravely before gesturing for the cadet to take a seat. The blonde sat across from him, his concern growing.

"Genesis was taken into custody this morning as a suspect in the murder of the President. A witness came forward claiming to have seen him leaving the President's office late the night before the body was discovered. Zack is informing Sephiroth of this development," said Angeal seriously.

Cloud leaned back in his chair, blue eyes wide with shock. Everyone had been so confident that there was no evidence. The cadet jumped again as another voice issued from the corner of the office; he hadn't realized Tseng was there.

"It appears a janitor was staying late that night. It has come to our attention that he was _cleaning out_ some of the offices, but that little fact doesn't compare to how valuable his testimony will be." The Turk's voice betrayed only a hint of bitterness, the only sign of how much this loose end bothered him. The man obviously didn't appreciate all of his efforts going to waste.

He might not have particularly liked Genesis, but the redhead was Angeal's brother in all but blood. They had been best friends since childhood and this would not be easy on either of them. Tseng would have helped Angeal no matter what, but this had turned into a matter of pride. His Turk reputation was on the line and he would sooner die than lose it.

Cloud was still trying to understand the ramifications of this event. Part of him wanted to rush to his lover's aid, but he knew it would never work. This would require finesse and certain amount of cooperation between the Turks and SOLDIERs. He did wonder how Sephiroth was reacting to the news.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

The only signs of shock from the General were a slight widening of mako-green eyes and a ***snap!*** as the pen he was holding broke in half. He took a deep breath then stood up and marched out of the office, clearly headed for the retaining cells in the basement. Zack immediately jumped up to prevent him from getting too far.

"Oh no you don't. Angeal warned me you would try to do this. You are already going to be under suspicion since Genesis and you are together, barging in to break him out will only make things worse for him." Zack was nearly panicking, desperate to stop the Silver General. If the man were truly determined to go, no one in Shin-Ra would be able to stop him alone.

Angry green eyes glared at him. "Then what do you propose I do? Just sit around and wait for him to be tried for murder and treason?"

"How about you calm down and let the Turks and I handle this. Tseng has already taken care of the witness, so the jury won't have enough evidence to convict him. Now we just have to deal with the logistics of getting him released. They won't be happy, especially the Vice President. Between him and Genesis, we all have enough to deal with. You don't need to act like a drama queen like them."

Angeal was the voice of reason in most situations and this was no exception. He could only hope that Sephiroth was too angry to notice he had just been called a drama queen. Cloud was standing back, trying to be unobtrusive.

"Fine, I will let you and Tseng have another chance, but no more than two days. After that, Genesis, Cloud, and I will be going on vacation, no matter what," said the silver-haired man in a tone that brooked no arguments. He held out a hand to his younger lover and drew him into a comforting embrace. They would all get through this.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Genesis stalked his narrow cell like a caged tiger, rage emanating from him almost tangibly. He and Angeal had been chatting in his office when several Turks had entered the room like ghosts, told him he was being arrested for murders, and proceeded to force him into the cell he currently occupied. The only reason he hadn't immediately started throwing fireballs was the look his best friend gave him. It told him that would only cause more problems. It was better to cooperate for the moment.

Even as he angrily paced, Genesis worried about his lovers. Cloud was innocent and defenseless while Sephiroth was likely plotting to break him out right now. He knew that could complicate matters even more and really mess up everything. The commander finally sat down and put his head in his hands. What would happen now?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment. I am not sure when this will be updated again, but it should be sooner than this chapter was. Please review! ~Amaya<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters._

* * *

><p>Genesis had finally settled into an uneasy slumber on the hard bench in his cells. The guard watching him was bored out of his skull, eyes barely staying open. No one was stupid enough to break out of the Shin-Ra prison. Even if a person managed to get out of the cell, there were 70 floors of SOLDIERs and Turks to contend with. It would be a suicide mission. The guard was stuck with one of the most monotonous jobs in the company. A movement out of the corner of his eye was the only warning before everything went black.<p>

"Genesis, wake up yo. Get your lazy ass up if you want to get out of here." The whispered voice caused him to jump into a fighting stance, instinctively reaching for the absent Rapier. He glared at the other redhead who was grinning widely at his reaction before casually flipping him the bird.

"Now now, is that how you treat the guy who is helping you escape, yo?"

"Just get me out of here. Where am I being sent?"

"Mideel for now. Other locations are being evaluated for safety. Let's get to the copter before the guard changes, yo."

"What about Sephiroth and Cloud?"

"No clue, yo. Boss man just ordered me to get you to Mideel."

Genesis stopped in his tracks. "Hell no, they are coming with me. They'll be the first suspects as soon as the executives find out I am gone."

"We don't have ti – Commander asshole, get back here! Oh shit, boss man is gonna kill me, yo!"

The auburn-haired man was already on the stairs using all of his SOLDIER speed to reach their apartment. Reno wisely chose to take the elevators, silently thanking Tseng for ensuring that the Turks could only access the security cameras and no one was in the building. When Genesis finally arrived on his floor, he shot a dark look at the smug Turk standing by before snatching the key card out of his hand to unlock the apartment door.

A blonde blur immediately tackled the Crimson Commander, knocking the breath out of him. Cloud wasn't enhanced, but the kid sure could pack a punch when he was emotional. It appeared he wouldn't be letting go of his lover until he was forced to release his grip.

Sephiroth wandered out of the bedroom, already prepared with their packs. Completely disregarding Reno's constant mantra of "hurry up, yo!", Sephiroth gathered his lovers into his arms and held them tightly. He brushed his lips over Cloud's forehead before drawing Genesis into a tender kiss with the cadet wedged between them blissfully.

The mood was wrecked when someone crashed into them and they hit the floor rather painfully. Zack's grinned at them, but his eyes told a different story. They were showing how stressed he was. They really needed to get out before the night shift of SOLDIERs showed up and discovered Genesis's empty cell.

"Come on guys, Angeal and Tseng have the helicopter ready and it looks like Reno's about to throw a fit," said Zack gleefully.

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Cloud stood up and grabbed their stuff, exchanging a look that promised a better reunion when they were safe. Reno and Zack shoved them out the door, clearly having reached the limits of their patience. Or it could have been Tseng promising Reno a gruesome death over their communication link if Genesis was not off Shin-Ra territory in 10 minutes.

Finally, they made it to the roof. Luckily the First Class SOLDIER apartments were near the top of the building. Reno did nothing to disguise his sigh of relief when Cloud and Sephiroth began to climb in to the chopper.

Genesis ran up to hug Angeal then whisper in his ear, "You and Zack are coming with us."

"But –."

"No buts. You will be the next suspects. The Turks can lie their way out of anything, but your honor won't let you. We can leave Shin-Ra forever, the five of us."

Angeal sighed, knowing how stubborn the auburn-haired man was. If he didn't agree to leave, Genesis never would. Zack would follow him to the end, so he closed his eyes and agreed.

The five men finally settled into the helicopter, Sephiroth in the driver's seat. Few knew it, but he had been trained to handle any type of vehicle. As they lifted off, the Turks disappeared, falling back into the shadows. No one would know of their involvement.

As the chopper lifted off, the elevator on the roof suddenly opened, revealing a group of Second Class SOLDIERs with guns primed. Obviously the escape had finally been noticed. They began to shoot, aiming for the rotors, but Shin-Ra stocked nothing but the best and the attempts were futile.

Genesis was smirking, clearly believing they were in the clear until one of them produced a glowing red materia. Arcane glyphs began to form in the air as it was activated. Zack summed up their thoughts in one eloquent phrase.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em>So sorry that this ended on a cliffhanger and took me forever to get up. I ended up dealing with college finals then almost immediately starting my first full-time job. It has been hectic and writing has been a lower priority. Hopefully the next chapter will come out much sooner. ~Amaya<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I just enjoy writing about the characters. _

* * *

><p>The enormous form of Bahumet became visible behind the helicopter as the SOLDIERs prepared for the fight. Sephiroth immediately began evasive maneuvers to avoid being knocked from the sky while the other three Firsts prepared their materia and swords. Cloud grabbed his own gun before Genesis pushed him back into the copilot's chair.<p>

"Stay here and watch what Seph is doing. You might need to take over so he can help us with this," said the Crimson Commander, ignoring the cadet's look of irritation at being forced to sit out.

Just as Zack prepared to jump out onto Bahumet, the Summons began to fade. Looking back at the distant Shin-Ra building, their mako-sharp eyes just able to make out the distinctive outfit of the head of the SOLDIER program. Lazard had obviously called off the attack, although they would likely never know the reason.

Sighing in relief, they all relaxed as the former general corrected their course so they could begin their new lives.

FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII FFVII

Sunlight washed in through the large windows of the bedroom where the three men lay together, the two larger cocooning a much smaller blonde between them. None of them were in any hurry to wake up, but they knew they would eventually need to prepare for their day.

Sephiroth had become the unofficial monster-killer of the area and his services were much in demand. It helped keep him from becoming too restless with their slower pace of life. Between that and his lovers' attention, the Silver General was adjusting rather well.

Genesis preferred to spend his time researching LOVELESS. He intended to write his own interpretation of the ballad. Neither Sephiroth nor Cloud was willing to tell him he would get bored soon' he could figure that out on his own.

Cloud had ended up working with a mechanic after discovering a natural affinity for things of a mechanical nature. An abandoned motorcycle that he was restoring had become his pet project as well.

Angeal and Zack were living in Banora so they could take care of Angeal's mother. Shin-Ra had managed to survive the loss of its First Class SOLDIERs, but their expansion had slowed dramatically.

Cloud's eyes slowly opened and he reached up to place a kiss on each of his lovers' cheeks. Neither awoke to this soft touch but that didn't matter. They were still together and they would always have their love.

* * *

><p><em>It is finally complete. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I have lost most of my inspiration for this fandom. I still love it, but I cannot really write it as much anymore. Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and following this and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it! ~Amaya<em>


End file.
